


Heat of the Night

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Assassin's Creed, Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Crossover, Haze - Freeform, M/M, Night, Pheromones, club, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is observing someone, but it is definitely one of the more outstanding meetings.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Night

The club was filled with smoke and the heavy scent of oriental spices. Adam moved through the club, trying to ignore the impact the scent had on his augmented senses. He felt as though he was choking, which was quite the feat, considering that he had pretty much grown immune to even the effect of toxic gas. The thick, heavy scent just made him want to go out again and get a deep, healthy lungful of fresh air. His eyes scanned the crowds for someone specific, but he couldn’t quite make out everyone in the club. He had been warned that his target of observation would be hard to catch, but even so, it was still ridiculous in his current state.

And then, he saw the face flashing in the crowd. A man with Arabian features, and a very sharp appearance about himself. His face seemed to have been etched out with a chisel, and Adam could feel how a wave of desire quickly washed through him. He hadn’t felt that in a long time, and it confused him even more than his difficulties finding this man in the first place. It couldn’t be that this one was so overly elusive that he wouldn’t be able to fulfill his job - or had the rumors about the vanishing man been right?

Adam tried to just go with the crowd, a strange need to dance taking over. He understood his own reactions less and less, which was scary for him. But at the same time, he supposed that this was the risk of being in his field of work. He never had dreamed that one day, he would find himself in a club with everyone dancing like it was the only purpose they were here for, and it was just all a haze. Adam feared that there were some sort of pheromones in the air, or maybe, it was just something that came out in such a strange atmosphere. Either way, he had to go with the flow, so that he wouldn’t stand out like a sore thumb.

After a while in the crowd, he found himself dancing with the elusive man he had followed for such a long time. The gaze the stranger held him captive with was almost otherworldly. It had a sharpness to it, like a bird of prey perched and waiting to strike. Adam liked to think of himself as the predator, but he had the sinking feeling that this time, the roles would be reversed. The other male touched him rather deliberately, though it never became anything sexual. It still was a bit outside of Adam’s comfort zone. He like to have clearly established boundaries. But with entering the club, he sort of felt that he had, to a degree, forfeited his boundaries. He would have to go with the flow now. And if it became too much, he would have to think about a way of getting out of this mess.

The elusive man pulled him over to one of the quieter corners, a smirk on his lips. Adam nearly fell down on the sofa, and only was held in place by the stranger’s arm. He grunted softly and muttered a half-hearted apology. He felt a bit tipsy, as if he had been drinking. But even so, he shouldn’t have been so goddamn clumsy.

“It’s rare to see someone like you here.” The voice of the stranger caused a shudder to run along Adam’s spine. He blinked slowly, finding himself almost leaning against the other male. He made an effort to sit up more straight, so that he wouldn’t be leaning on the other male. “Your augmentations look very fascinating. They give you a very distinct appearance. I bet you could move through the city without making much noise.”

“Thanks, but I don’t think that my legs are set to ‘cat’.” Adam didn’t even know why he had said something so stupid. “I thought that someone like me is not exactly rare here.”

“Oh, you are a rare kind.” Suddenly, the man was in his lap, his body melting against Adam’s. Adam’s first reflex was to raise his arms, ready to push the other off of himself. But again, this heavy scent washed over him, and he lost himself in it a little. Again a slightly scrutinizing look, then a soft chuckle. “You are a very, very fascinating man. I want to find out more about you.”

“I prefer to keep my dirty secrets to myself.” Adam’s hands finally rested on the other male’s waist, his thumb brushing along the skin beneath. He felt how the other male shuddered, and that almost made him grin triumphantly. He wasn’t the only one feeling heated up and ready to do just about anything. “Maybe… to keep things fair… we should both spill some of our secrets.”

The stranger chuckled. “Alright. My name is Altaïr. And I’m looking forward to getting to know you…”

 

 


End file.
